


She Just Bit Me and This Is Crazy

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: The last thing he remembered, through a dim haze, was the good-looking guy from the bar Rey had been with – Finn? - coming in, sighing, and saying, “Aw, man, Rey, we talked about this!”To which Rey said, “But he’s so pretty! Look at his face!”(or, Poe meets a pretty girl in a bar and gets a lot more than he bargained for. (vampire AU))





	She Just Bit Me and This Is Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the damereyevents AU month on Tumblr. It was originally meant to be a TVD fusion (thanks to the idea from @thelastsjedi (ElanneH)!) but it ended up more just a vampire AU. Thank you to all my friends who gave me appropriately cheesy title suggestions and much amusement - especially the vampire novel title generator, omg - but in the end I had to go with the Carly Rae Jepsen knock-off, as suggested by my RL friend. :D

“You’ve got an admirer, Dameron,” Karé said, nodding her head towards the bar as she sipped her beer.

Poe didn’t actually need to look; he’d noticed the girl staring already. It was a reflex, though, and yeah, there she still was, cool hazel eyes focused in this direction. Slim, brunette, hot as hell. Yeah, Poe had noticed.

He had also noticed the broad-shouldered hot guy she was with. He had wandered off but Poe felt certain he would reappear the second unwanted advances were made on his pretty girlfriend.

“You should buy her a drink so she doesn’t have to buy you one,” Karé suggested.

“Rather not get punched in the nose tonight, thanks,” Poe said, earning a laugh.

“Now you’re making assumptions. I’m here with you and we’re definitely not fucking, so…”

Poe looked at the girl again. She wasn’t quite smiling but she was certainly interested, and she seemed not at all abashed to have been caught staring.

“Don’t you think she’s a little young for me?” Poe tried.

“Oh, live a little, Dameron, you’ll make yourself prematurely gray.” Karé gave him a shove.

Poe went. He slid in at the bar next to the girl, mind going horrifyingly blank as she turned and looked him over, gaze raking down his body and back up. “Er. Can I buy you a drink?”

Fuck.

She still wasn’t smiling but there was this amused tilt to her lips. “Can you? You tell me.”

“Ouch. Judging my grammar.”

“Well, you didn’t give me much of a line so I had to pick something.”

“Should I try again? I could ask if it hurt when you fell from heaven or something.”

She had a sweet, infectious laugh. “Actually, I liked your first effort. Straightforward, classic.”

“Well, good, because everything else I’ve got is incredibly lame and I’m trying to impress you here.”

“So what I’m getting from this is normally your face does the work for you.”

Poe rubbed the back of his head, feeling an absurd urge to blush. “Honestly I just really don’t get out much.”

And, yeah. He wasn’t gonna lie and say his face didn’t _help._ He was old enough to know his assets.

“Okay, then,” the girl said with an air of generosity. “Buy me a drink.”

A little victorious thrill shivered through him. “What’s your poison?”

“You pick.”

So Poe ordered two glasses of his favorite beer and nudged one over. “I’m Poe, by the way.”

“Rey,” the girl said, taking a sip. “So this is a big night out for you? A grungy bar?”

“No, I mean, I’m just, uh, on leave, so, I don’t normally have tons of free time. I’m in the Air Force.”

Rey nodded at the wings pinned to his jacket. “Yeah, I kinda figured that.”

“Oh. Um, right. Of course.” Fucking damn it. _You’re better than this, Poe. Be smooth._

Like he had ever been smooth for a single second in his entire life.

At least Rey was still giving him that bemused not-quite-a-smile instead of making excuses and running away, so that was something.

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and said, “Do you want to take a walk?”

Poe glanced in Karé’s direction before blurting out, “Won’t your, um, your friend miss you?”

Rey’s mouth twitched into an actual smile, wide and glowing. “You mean Finn? I think he’ll miss me about as much as your friend will miss you, unless I’ve judged this entirely wrong.”

Shaking his head, Poe said, “Nope, not wrong, definitely not wrong. I’d love to go for a walk with you.”

“Lovely,” Rey said, slipping down off the stool.

Poe offered Rey his arm, ignoring the way he could feel Karé’s eyes on him, doubtlessly laughing her ass off at him. Rey seemed charmed by the gesture, if taken aback, and let him lead her out of the crowded, noisy bar.

It was a breezy, mild night, the skies clear so you could see the moon. Poe drew back from Rey once they were outside but remained close to her, scant inches between their hips, their arms.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out, unsurprised to see a text from Karé.

_GO GET EM TIGER_

“Oh my God,” Poe muttered under his breath, before Rey laughed. He turned to her, surprised, to see she was peeking over his shoulder. Poe shoved his phone back in his pocket without responding to Karé, the back of his neck burning. “Shit, sorry, it’s just my friend, she’s--”

“Supportive?”

“I was gonna say annoying, but that works, I guess.”

“If it will help, you can text her a suggestive picture of us.”

Poe stared.

Rey’s lips twitched.

Poe snorted a laugh, unable to hold it back, and watched Rey’s answering grin. “Thanks for the offer, I’ll keep it in mind.”

They kept walking, aimlessly, passing bars and stores and restaurants. Poe wondered if Rey lived near here, and then he wondered if it would come off as creepy if he asked. Or pushy. Or presumptuous.

“So, the Air Force,” Rey said. “Does that mean you don’t date much?”

“Yeah. Though blaming it on the Air Force wouldn’t really be fair, it’s more just… me. It’s hard, you know? Finding a balance, finding someone who gets it, and I’ve got a weird schedule and it can get dangerous so I just… don’t try very hard? To meet people? And the casual thing, it’s not really for me.” Poe closed his mouth, wincing. “Wow, um, sorry. Awkward. Didn’t meant to get heavy and weird on you. Feel free to run in the opposite direction.”

Rey slipped her hand into Poe’s. Her skin was cooler than he would have expected but she wasn’t acting like she was cold; still, Poe said, “Hey, wait a sec.”

He unclasped their hands, smiling so Rey would know he wasn’t being a dick, so that he could shrug out of his jacket. He laid it over Rey’s shoulders and then took her hand again. Poe wasn’t sure exactly what the look on Rey’s face meant but it made him feel warm inside.

“Do you want to have a drink at my place?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Poe said. He didn’t care if it was a euphemism or not; he realized that he was into whatever Rey wanted to be into. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

-

Rey did live nearby, in an apartment that was far larger and fancier than any place Poe had ever lived in. Poe wanted to ask what she did but he thought that might be rude; Rey only volunteered that she shared the place with Finn.

“As roommates,” she specified, when it probably looked like Poe was going to get weird about it again.

It wasn’t that he minded if Rey had some kind of arrangement with her friend; it was more that if she did, he didn’t want to get involved in it. He didn’t like mess or complication.

He also didn’t particularly like casual, but when Rey carefully put Poe’s drink aside and climbed into his lap, he struggled to remember exactly why that was.

So the offer of a drink, he discovered, was sort of like half a euphemism.

Poe could deal with that.

Rey smoothed her fingers through his hair, over his face, like she was taking the measure of him, like she was learning his contours. The cool touch of her fingers sent shivers down Poe’s spine and warmth was pooling in his belly, pooling lower as she straddled him.

She kissed him soft and sweet, at least at first; she licked his mouth open and Poe sighed into it. She tasted like nothing he could ever name, not like the beer from the bar, like something new, like something he wanted to take his time discovering. Poe spread his hands over her back, over her hips, squeezing her ass; Rey’s lips trailed over his jaw and over to his neck. She sucked at his pulse and grazed her teeth over his skin; she bit down until it stung and Poe whimpered against her.

“Like that,” she murmured, tongue soothing over the hurt. “Such a pretty boy,” she whispered into his ear, teeth dragging over the lobe.

There was a dim part of Poe’s brain that wanted to tell him something wasn’t quite right about this; Rey felt different, lacking the heat he was accustomed to at this stage of events, and she was too… oddly focused, and her teeth were so _sharp –_

“Hush,” she said, wet mouth on his skin, holding him down with more strength than it seemed like her slim frame should hold. She bit him again, and that wet trickle was _blood –_

“Wait,” he said, “wait,” but he didn’t really want her to wait; she felt so good against him and he _wanted_ her, he…

He moaned as she bit his neck, her thighs bracketing his hips, his hands clutching her. He felt dizzy, like there wasn’t enough air, like he wasn’t getting enough oxygen to his cells; a latent sense of euphoria was building in his body and he wanted her to never, ever let go.

The last thing he remembered, through a dim haze, was the good-looking guy from the bar Rey had been with – Finn? - coming in, sighing, and saying, “Aw, man, Rey, we talked about this!”

To which Rey said, “But he’s so pretty! Look at his face!”

And then Poe was out.

-

Something was wrong when Poe came to his senses.

He was in a strange bed, in a strange room, and everything felt fuzzy, like he couldn’t quite focus, couldn’t quite remember what he should be remembering.

And he felt _wrong._

He didn’t know what, or why, but something was wrong.

He braced himself on his elbows, wanting to scramble up, but there was a gentle pressure at his chest nudging him back.

“Easy,” said a strange voice.

Poe looked at the face that was connected to the body easing him down, the firm hand over his heart. It was that man from the bar, the guy with –

Rey.

That was what he needed to remember. Rey.

“What the fuck,” Poe said.

“Sorry about this, man,” Finn was saying with sympathy, stepping back. “Rey, she gets these ideas in her head, you know? And there’s no stopping her.”

“Where is she? She--” They were kissing, and Poe had been certain he was about to get laid, and then… “She bit me! She fucking bit me!”

“Yeah, well. That’s kind of our thing. It’s kind of yours now, too.”

“Biting? What the hell is going on here?”

Poe was fairly sure Rey had drunk his _blood,_ and then he – had he bit her? He remembered his mouth on her wrist, and a tangy taste he had never experienced before but that somehow seemed like exactly what he craved and –

“You’ll want this,” said a second voice, a familiar, female voice, still strangely soothing, even after everything.

Rey glided into the room, a glass of something thick and red in her hand that smelled amazing, like everything Poe had ever wanted. He would _kill_ for it, he would –

“Easy,” Rey said softly, perching beside him. She looped her arm behind Poe’s back and held the glass to his lips while he curled into her, while he drank like he was dying, like he’d never drank before, and it was…

“Holy _fuck,”_ he swore, pushing the glass away (though not before it was empty). He licked his lips and gagged, more out of reflex than anything else. He had enjoyed that but that was wrong, wasn’t it? He shouldn't have enjoyed it. “Was that blood? What the hell did you do to me?”

Rey smelled sweet, like lilacs. Poe hadn’t noticed that last night. She brushed his hair back from his face. “Would you believe me if I told you that Finn and I are vampires, and now so are you?”

Poe stared first at Rey, and then at Finn, and then back to Rey. “You guys are fucking crazy. This is not what I asked for.”

“Usually there’s a bit more give and take to the whole thing,” Finn said, admonishment on his face when he looked to Rey. “Also, you know, explanation and consent.”

Rey seemed unrepentant. “You feel better now, yes?”

“I feel wrong,” Poe said.

“But after the blood? You feel better?”

Reluctantly, Poe admitted, “Yes.”

He felt strong.

Rey took Poe’s hand and pressed it to his own neck, his fingertips over his pulse point. “Feel.”

It was several long moments before Poe felt a single thud. “I… That can’t be right. That’s not possible.”

“Look,” Rey said. “Listen, smell, feel. Your senses are heightened, aren’t they? When you move, you will be faster and stronger and more graceful. You’re one of us. And I think you know that’s true.”

Poe closed his eyes and smelled lilacs, smelled the blood on his own breath, blood on Rey. He smelled Finn’s clean cotton shirt and soap, he smelled the product he had worked into his own hair the previous night. Outside the closed window he could hear the chirping of birds, the honking of car horns, a baby crying, conversations on the pavement. His breath quickened and he thought he might be sick, the room was spinning, he was overwhelmed, he – he couldn’t shut it _off –_

“Breathe,” Rey told him, her arms curving around him. “Breathe.”

“Oh, God,” Poe said, eyes squeezed shut.

Rey pressed her lips to his temple and he felt the cool touch of a kiss. “Finn is right. I was impatient; this isn’t how we are meant to do things. But I saw you in the bar and I…”

“Let’s just say, she wouldn’t mind spending eternity looking at your face,” Finn interjected wryly. “I mean, who would, really?”

“Oh, hush,” Rey said, but she didn’t deny it. “I’m sorry to have thrown you into this. But I have… so much to teach you, if you’ll let me.”

Poe looked her in the face and wondered how old she was, really, what was hidden in the depths of those pretty hazel eyes. He wondered exactly how fucked he was.

“Let’s get started,” he said, and watched Rey’s mouth twitch into a perfect smile.

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://serceleste.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
